


Kittens

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking up (with the douchebag OC), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Hormone induced horniness, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Talk of Abortion, Unplanned Pregnancy, kemonomimi skeletons, skelepreg, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Kitty Fell is pregnant and doesn't know what to do about it. Stretch helps him.





	1. Soulings

Fell had always thought of himself as responsible and good at making smart decisions, had been proud of it. But as he sat on his bed and stared down at the ecto-flesh filling the normally empty cavity of his abdomen and the six little soulings floating inside it he felt like an idiotic fool.

He’d been in heat, he should’ve taken measures to avoid this. There were plenty of birth control options, including abstinence, the one he normally used. But he had a mate and their heat cycles had aligned and it just sort of happened. They _should’ve_ taken measures to prevent this but… it was too late now. Now he had to decide what he was going to do.

He wasn’t ready for kittens, nowhere close. He could of course get an… abortion. … No, that didn’t sit well with him. That wasn’t the kind of thing one should do just because they’d made a mistake, even if it was a _huge_ mistake. Giving them up for adoption was an option or… keeping them and… _raising_ them. He’d have to talk to his mate about it.

His hands shook as he let his nightshirt fall back over his middle, hiding his condition. He could still _feel_ it though, his ecto-flesh and the new drain on his magic reserves, not too bad for now but it’d get worse as they grew and needed more. And… he’d get big too. He wouldn’t be able to work eventually. How was he going to handle this? … Felix would help for sure.

He reached over to the nightstand and took his cellphone off charge. He probably wouldn’t be able to talk without his distress showing in his voice so he opened the texting window instead.

‘ _WE NEED TO TALK. IT IS VERY, VERY IMPORANT SO COME TO ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN_.’ His thumb hesitated over the ‘ **SEND** ’ button for a second or two before pressing down.

Considering how he had a whole nine months ahead of him and wouldn’t start to get big for a few months at least it maybe wasn’t the most urgent of matters. But it felt like it was. Which was dumb, he was overreacting, people got pregnant unexpectedly all the time and dealt it. There was no reason he couldn’t do the same. But… he was a little scared, just a little though, he could… handle this. And Felix would help him so it’d be fine.

 

“Okay, what’s so important that we _have_ to talk face to face about it?” Felix said when he came over to Fell’s house that evening. He was a full cat monster, a Siamese.

Fell took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay seated on the couch next to Felix instead of getting up and pacing. He’d had all day to think about this and how he wanted to say it. He _still_ hadn’t come to terms with it. But stating things simply was best. “I’m pregnant.”

Felix blink in surprise. “What?”

Fell maintained eye-contact – somehow. “Well… because we were in heat last time we copulated I’m now… carrying your kittens. Six of them.” He pulled his shirt up enough to reveal his belly again.

Felix stared at them for several seconds, his expression unreadable. “Okay that’s… a thing. You call a doctor and schedule an appointment yet?”

Fell let his shirt fall back into place. That wasn’t the reaction he’d excepted… or hoped for. He’d wanted Felix to be happy so he wouldn’t feel so stupidly nervous about it. “No, I uh… probably should huh?”

“Yeah, the sooner you get it taken care of, the better.”

“‘Taken care of’?”

Felix looked at him as if he’d asked a stupid question. “You _are_ gonna fix it, aren’t you?”

Fell’s ears flattened with annoyance, his tail twitching. “What do you mean ‘fix it’?

“You know…” Felix gestured vaguely, “ _fix_ it. Take care of the problem? Get rid of it?”

“You mean… get an abortion?”

Felix sighed, exasperated. “Yes, I mean get an abortion. The sooner you get it over and done with the better, so we can all move on with our lives. I’ll drive you down to the clinic as soon as everything’s sorted out.”

Fell almost flinched, how could he talk about it so… casually? Like getting an abortion _wasn’t_ a big deal. “I’m not… getting an abortion.” He’d thought about it a few more times during the day and no matter how nervous – overreacting – he was about this pregnancy the thought of aborting the kittens didn’t feel right. Others might have in his place but he wasn’t going to.

“Uh dude, we can’t handle kittens, _especially_ a litter of _six_. And I don’t want them anyway and I doubt you do.”

“That’s fine, once they’re born, we can give them up for adoption.” That solution was acceptable and probably the best one. They weren’t ready for kittens and if someone had asked him yesterday if he’d even want them he would’ve said ‘no’ without hesitation.

“Yeah, but you’re going to get all fat and gross and… I don’t want to deal with that. And you’ll need me to take care of you and shit, no thank you. Just get rid of them, it’ll be easier for both of us.”

It took all of Fell’s willpower not to hiss as he put and hand over his middle. “No, I’m _not_ getting an abortion.”

Felix gave him a shocked offended look. “Uh… yeah, you are or I’m going to have leave ‘cause I’m not dealing with all that shit.”

It felt almost like Fell’s soul might’ve dropped out of his ribcage. He couldn’t do this alone, he _needed_ help even if he was going to give them up for adoption at the end. But… “Then leave.” He buried his fear behind a hiss, his tail fluffing up. He’d already made his decision about not getting an abortion, if Felix wasn’t going to respect that, Fell didn’t want him here.

“Fine then.” Felix stood, the fur on his tail was puffing up a bit too. “Don’t come crawling back to me though when you find out you can’t handle it and end up getting them aborted after all.”

Fell hissed again and growled as he watched Felix head for the door.

“I’ll be by tomorrow afternoon for my stuff and to drop off your stuff, including the key you gave me,” he said he opened the door and headed through. He closed it firmly behind himself and it clicked locked a few seconds later.

Fell let out a breath, the anger draining from his body. He lifted his shirt to look at the soulings again. “Looks… like were on our… own, huh… little ones?” His voice shook as he forced the words out of his mouth, almost choking on them.

His eye sockets burned, threatening to fill with tears. Hormones? No, it was a bit early for that. He wasn’t going to cry though, he could handle this. He’d be fine even if the future never seemed less certain than it did now.


	2. Neighbours

There were a couple of cardboard placed in the yard of Fell’s home. Fell was nowhere to be seen for now so Stretch strode up to investigate for himself. Unfortunately, they were taped shut and lacked any markings or labels.

He bent down to pick one up. It wasn’t heavy and tilting it back and forth caused the contents to slide back and forth without making any noise, meaning they were soft.

“What are you doing?”

Stretch snapped his head to see Fell had exited his house carrying another identical box. His ears were tilted back and his long black tail twitched.

“Trying to figure out what’s in these boxes,” Stretch said as he bent down to put the box back on the ground. “Ya moving or something?”

“No, it’s Felix’s shit, I don’t want him to come into my house when he comes to get his stuff and drop mine off.”

“Oh, you uh… broke up?”

“Yes.” Fell dropped the box with little care next to the other two. That explained why he was angry but… he and Felix had been going strong for almost half a year now. Last Stretch had heard they’d been discussing moving into the same house together to share rent, he’d been hoping it would be Fell’s so they could stay neighbours. So, this was more than a little unexpected.

“Why?”

“We had a disagreement and decided to go our separate ways.” Fell’s tone implied there was a lot more to it than that; Felix had down something to upset him.

“You okay?”

Fell hesitated, the angry mask of his face falling away for a split second, revealing… fear? But he put it back in place so fast it hard to tell for sure. “Yes, I’m fine.”

The fur on Stretch’s tail prickled with anger. Fell was one of Stretch’s very few friends, if Felix had cheated on him or something else equally awful Stretch would go over there and teach him a lesson, as a wolf Stretch could no doubt wreck him in a fight. “What did he do?”

“Nothing, I told him to leave and he did. So, don’t you dare bother him about this” There was _way_ more to it than that but getting Fell to talk about shit was like herding cats.

Stretch took a deep breath to quell his anger. “You… wanna talk ‘bout it?”

“No.”

“But…”

“I said ‘no’.” Fell turned and stiffly strode back into his house.

Stretch frowned, watching him go and was tempted to follow. But doing that would only annoy Fell and make it harder to get anything out of him. Stretch would just have to try again after giving him some time to calm down because he was clearly _not_ okay no matter what he might try to claim.

***

Fell lay on the couch in his living room, trying hard not to think about the soulings in his belly. But as always, trying not to think about something meant he only thought about it more.

How was he supposed to do this? As soon as Undyne found out he was pregnant she’d _have_ to fire him or at least put him on leave until the kittens were born and he was able to perform his duties again. He was in the Royal Guard, being able to use attack magic was frequently necessary even if he did now live in a nicer neighbourhood than he grew up in. Not to mention the physical requirements needed on a day to day basis too. And putting himself in danger also put his unborn kittens in danger too.

So, the smart move would be to call in and tell Undyne of his condition and then get a new job. But… what reliable decent paying job could he get that he’d still be able to do when his belly was big with the kittens? None that he could think of. He could get a temporary job and once his middle got too big figure something else out. Ugh, that’d be putting it off and that’d be monumentally stupid beyond belief.

Speaking of putting it off, he pulled out his cellphone and turned it on. He needed to call Undyne and tell her about this today since he was supposed to go back to work tomorrow.

He had forty-two missed messages. Just as he was about to press the message icon to look at them, expecting the worst, another one popped up from Stretch.

‘ _you okay?_ ’ it read.

And… most of the rest of the messages were from him too with similar sentiments, their time stamps set several minutes apart. There was also one from Felix stating what time he was going to be here to exchange their possessions, which had been an hour ago so it was no longer relevant. So Fell dialed Stretch’s number.

“Stop texting me mutt, I’m fine,” he said as soon as Stretch picked up. He forced annoyance into his voice even as his hand shook as he placed it on his belly.

“Dude, ya just had a big break up, it’s okay to not be okay,” Stretch said. … Maybe Stretch could help him. They’d been friends for a couple years now, after being enemies when they first became neighbours. But… he couldn’t shove this problem onto Stretch; it wasn’t his responsibility, it was Fell’s. (And what if he wanted no part of it and abandoned Fell too.)

“I’m over it already.” No, he wasn’t; Felix had abandoned him when he’d needed him the most. But he’d just have to get over it… how though?

“No, you’re not. Ya don’t gotta tell me what happened but…”

“I’m _fine_ Stretch,” Fell interrupted. “So, just… leave me alone about it, okay? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Uh… all right, but if ya ever do I’ll be around, ‘kay?”

Fell sighed, his soul yearning to spill it all out but… (what if Stretch abandoned him too?) it wouldn’t be fair to dump this on Stretch. “All right… thank you. I gotta go make supper now.”

“’Kay, see ya later then.”

***

A couple weeks went by and Fell continued not to say anything about whatever was wrong or about what happened with Felix, the two things had be to connected. Stretch didn’t bring it up but it was obvious Fell was still upset about it, meaning it was bad because he didn’t get overly upset about small things.

What was maybe even more worrying was the way Fell avoided Stretch, never initiating any interaction and always cutting short the ones Stretch sought out. Eventually he got sick of it and decided he’d pay Fell a visit at his place. Not to pressure him to talk about it or anything like that – if Fell were ever to get to a point where he’d talk about it, it’d be on his own time – but to try to cheer him up a little.

He walked over and rang the doorbell then put his hands back in his hoodie pockets as he waited for the door to open. It was chilly out, the sun hidden behind a thick bank of grey clouds. Hopefully it would rain, maybe even properly storm.

Getting impatient, Stretch rang the doorbell again. Normally Fell answered the door within a few seconds. Maybe he was out? But his motorcycle was parked in the driveway, the protective tarp put over it.

After a third ring when still got no answer, Stretch teleported to the other side of the door.

It was dark, the living room and kitchen lights were off. His ears were perked for any sound but… all was silent. Maybe Fell had gone out for a walk, he did that sometimes because he was a crazy person who liked exercise. He normally brought Stretch with him when he did though, saying he needed it. … Well, he had been avoiding Stretch lately so that might be…

A sound came from down the hallway. It was muffled by a door but was unmistakable to Stretch’s hearing as the sound of somebody vomiting into a toilet bowl – the only use toilets had in houses inhabited by only monsters.

Stretch teleported again to just outside the bathroom door. He knocked softly once the sound had stopped. “It’s me Stretch, you okay?”

“No,” came the muffled miserable answer through the door. “Yes, go away.”

“Ya down vomiting for now?” Stretch wasn’t going to leave.

“Ugh… fine.” Fell groaned before the sound of the toilet flushing came followed by the sound of the lid clinking back in place. “Yes, I think I’m done for now.”

Stretch grasped the doorknob and gently turned it, pushing the door open. Fell sat on floor in front of the toilet, panting and looking more than a little worse for wear. Judging by the reek of vomit in the room, he’d been here for a while. Stretch bent down to scoop him up.

Fell groaned as he rested his head against Stretch’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

“I know pal,” Stretch said as he went back into the hall. “Which one’s your room?” There was the bathroom door and two others, he didn’t know which one led to Fell’s room since he’d never had any reason to go into it before now.

“Last door on the left.” Fell’s voice was hoarse from vomiting.

Stretch carried him down the hall and Fell opened the door for him. Inside, his room was as neat and immaculate as the rest of his house. His bed was made too. How did he stand to live in such cleanliness?

Stretch brought him to the bed and gently lay him on it. “Ya got a bucket somewhere in case ya need to throw up again?”

“Yeah, it’s in the kitchen, under the sink.”

Stretch teleported to the kitchen, got it, and teleported back. He placed it on the floor by the bed. Hopefully Fell wouldn’t need it but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Thanks, now… leave please,” Fell said.

“Nah dude, you’re sick, I ain’t gonna leave ya.”

“I’m fine though.”

Stretch frowned at him. “You’re throwing up, that’s the opposite of ‘fine’.”

Fell frowned back. Why did he always have to be so difficult about everything? “I will be once it passes.”

“Well duh, but until then I can take care of you.”

“You don’t…” Whatever Fell was going to say next, Stretch missed as he teleported back to the kitchen. He’d make Fell some soup, that ought to help, right?

***

Fell groaned as he let his head fall back into the pillow. He’d _never_ felt this _awful_ before. He wanted to cry about it. Knowing that was because of hormones didn’t make him feel any better.

He rolled onto his side and shaking, maneuvered a hand over his belly. How was he supposed to handle this? And why was it called ‘morning sickness’ when it was still going strong at midday? Hopefully that aspect wouldn’t last long; he couldn’t work when he was this sick. He’d told Undyne what was up – making her promise not to tell anyone else – and she’d placed him on a desk job. Maybe he’d even be able to keep doing that when he belly was big with the kittens so he would never have to worry about not being able to pay for rent or… anything else. Except he would. Everyone would know eventually and then… How was he supposed to deal this on his own?

Tears threatened to form in his eyes again but held them back. The _last_ thing he needed was Stretch to see him being overly emotional. He thankfully got himself back under control before Stretch got back.

What was taking him so long? … Maybe he’d left after all. Was it possible that Stretch could smell that he was pregnant? His scent hadn’t changed as far as he could tell but… maybe wolves’ noses were more sensitive? Why wouldn’t he have said something then?

There was a pop as Stretch appeared back in the room. Fell flinched, quickly removing his hand from his middle before Stretch saw. The smell of soup filled the room; Stretch was holding a bowl with steam raising out of it.

“I got soup,” he said as if it weren’t obvious.

The sight, smell, and thought of it simultaneously had Fell feeling queasy and starving at the same time. “I don’t want it.” He’d made himself soup this morning and had vomited it back up not even an hour later and he was so _done_ with puking.

“Well I already made it so ya gotta eat it.” Stretch held the bowl towards him. “I put a lotta work into it, can’t let all that go to waste.”

“Oh please, it’s canned soup. You put in the damn microwave.”

“Yeah, but ya have any idea how hard your can opener was to find? I had to go on a long perilous quest to look for it. I could’ve died, ya can’t let all my sacrifices go to waste.”

Despite everything Fell found himself chuckling and shaking his head at Stretch’s stupid story. “You better not have torn apart my kitchen.”

“I didn’t… well okay, maybe I did a little but I fixed it… or tried to.” Stretch sat on the edge of bed, wrapped his tail in around himself so it wouldn’t get if Fell’s way. “But anyway, if you’re not gonna take the bowl than I’ll just have to hand feed it to you.” He extended the spoon towards Fell’s face.

Fell groaned and rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, you’re going to hold that there until I eat it or agree to feed myself?”

“Pretty much yeah.”

“Fine, give me the bowl.” Fell held his hands out and took the bowl, ignoring Stretch’s victorious grin. He wasn’t just thinking about himself anymore, he had to eat for the kittens too.


	3. Reveal

A couple weeks went by and Fell was _still_ sick. He insisted on going to work anyway though and declined, deflected, or outright ignored Stretch’s suggestions that he should go see a doctor. _And_ whatever was bothering him before was still bothering him. His stubborn refusal to admit anything was wrong, either physically or emotionally, almost made Stretch want to slap him sometimes.

“Dude, you’ve been sick for almost three weeks now, that’s not fucking normal,” Stretch said. “You should go see a doctor.”

Fell – who had just gotten done throwing up for who even knew what time today – sat on the couch and glared up at Stretch. “No, it’s fine, I promise. And I _did_ go see a doctor last week.”

“And they didn’t do jackshit.”

“It’s not your concern though.”

Stretch frowned at him. It was his concern. What if Fell was dying? … Maybe he _was_. What if _that_ was what he was all upset and cagy about? He stopped pacing – Fell’s living was frankly a bit too small to be good for that anyway – and sat on the couch next to Fell. “You okay?”

Fell looked at him, confused. “Yes.” Another lie, he’d never been good at those, his voice got too stiff to be convincing.

“You’re not uh… like uh… suffering from an uh…” How did he say this? Was it offensive to ask this?

“Spit it out.”

“Uh… you’re not dying, are you?”

Fell straightened, his eyes widening in surprise. “Why would I be dying?”

“Ya know… you’re sick and… hiding something. Do you have a… terminal illness or… or… cancer?”

“No,” Fell said. Not a lie, thank goodness. “I’m not dying any time soon, I promise.”

Stretch’s let out a breath, tension he hadn’t been aware of melting out of his body. “Then… what’s wrong?”

Fell’s mask faltered, revealing fear and uncertainty. But as always, it wasn’t for long even if those instances were getting more and more common.

“You can tell me.” Stretch had never been good with people – though better than Fell certainly – and now he wished he was more than he ever had before.

“Well, I… guess you’ll find out eventually no matter what I do.” Fell let out a breath as he crossed his legs and folded his hand over them, elegant. “I’m… pregnant.”

Stretch blinked, taking a few seconds to process that. That was the _last_ thing Stretch would’ve expected.

“This… sickness is just morning sickness, it’ll pass in a few months,” Fell continued.

“Who’s the father?”

“Felix.”

“Shouldn’t ya tell him?”

Fell looked away, his posture losing its rigidness. “He knows.”

“Then why didn’t he come back?” Stretch hadn’t seen him around a single time or even smelled him since they’d broken up. Felix was the dad, even if they weren’t together anymore he was still responsible for helping Fell while he was pregnant and with the kittens, assuming Fell chose to keep them.

“He… left because I’m pregnant.” Fell’s voice was a soft whisper as he kept his head turned away.

Stretch growled, the fur on his tail puffing up as he stood. “I’m gonna fucking…”

“Don’t.” Fell grasped onto his arm, not letting him go anywhere. “He left because he wanted me to get an abortion because he doesn’t want kittens but… I… don’t want to do that so… we separated.”

Stretch growled again. “What kind of fucking scumbag _does_ that?”

“It’s _fine_.” Fell tugged on Stretch’s arm, trying to get him to sit down again. “He shouldn’t have to deal with… all of this if… he doesn’t want to.” Was he… crying? “I made my decision, he made his, it’s done now.”

Stretch pushed back his anger – for now, if he ever saw Felix again he was in for a bad time – and sat down again. “You okay?” he said. It was a dumb question of course Fell wasn’t okay.

“Yes.” A lie, the hand he held over his eyes did little to hide the tears leaking from his eye sockets.

“Dude, you’re not okay, and it’s okay to not…”

“It’s just hormones,” Fell interrupted. “So, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Stretch put an arm around Fell’s shoulders, moving slow to give him time withdraw if he wanted to. He didn’t and after a few seconds of stiff hesitation, he melted into Stretch’s side.

He stayed silent for several long seconds before speaking in a whisper. “I… don’t know what to do. I can’t… do this alone.”

“You’re not alone, I’m here.” Stretch didn’t know what he was doing here, he’d never had to comfort Fell before and his lack of social skills meant he didn’t have much experience with this kind of thing but he’d never abandon his friend.

Fell pushed his face into Stretch’s shoulder, grasping onto his hoodie with one hand. “I’m not… going to burden you with this shit. It’s my problem, not yours so… you shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“But… I wanna help. And ya _need_ help ‘cause your good for nothing, piece of fucking shit former mate fucked off like the garbage fuck-bucket he is.”

“It’s… not your problem though.”

“It is now and I ain’t gonna leave ya.”

Fell hesitated for almost a whole minute before the last of the tension in his body melted away. “Okay… thanks,” he said with a sigh.

***

Stretch knew and hadn’t abandoned him as Fell had feared. And he kept his promise, he went to Fell’s house often to help him and make sure he ate despite the constant nausea and puking every other thing he ate back up. He even did all the grocery shopping and drove Fell to and from work – after giving up on trying to get Fell to stop going altogether – because he was too ill to comfortably drive his motorcycle.

It wasn’t his problem or responsibility though and Fell shouldn’t burden him with it. But selfishly, he couldn’t make himself turn Stretch away, didn’t even try.

“How many kittens ya having anyway?” Stretch asked one afternoon, shortly after supper. “If uh… ya don’t mind sharing.”

“Six.” Fell snuggled back into the couch cushions as he moved a hand over his belly. How big was he going to get before this was over?

“Holy shit, that’s big litter, or uh… it is for puppies. You uh… gonna keep them once they’re born?”

“I don’t know, I’ll probably give them up for adoption.” Being a single parent would be difficult and unfair to the kittens on of being something he _really_ didn’t want to do. Once they were born it’d be far too much to expect Stretch to continue to help. How he was gonna handle the pregnancy once he started getting big was still a mystery though.

“’Kay, whatever ya wanna do,” Stretch said in an easy relaxed manner. … Why couldn’t Felix be as accepting and kind as him?

 

With Stretch’s help during the days Fell was nigh-on bedridden with morning sickness things should’ve been fine – other than the whole feeling like garbage all the time – but… he was still nervous. There was no way he’d be able to work once he got too big, how would he pay for rent?

And… six living things were growing inside him, dependent on him in every possible way. He was bringing new life into the world. No sane person could easily just accept that and be okay with it, especially when they hadn’t planned for it and didn’t want it. And he was going to have to do research on how to best put his litter up for adoption. Why couldn’t this all be over and done with already so he could move on?

_Thankfully_ around the time he was three months pregnant he started feeling slightly less sick, especially in the evenings. Alas it was just as bad as ever in the mornings or after an unintentional nap – he didn’t need to be napping in the middle of the day.

But as if to counteract that small fortune one evening as he undressed for a shower – they always made him feel better – he caught a glimpse of his bare belly in the mirror. It was starting to swell. Just a little bit and hard to notice looking straight down at it but… unmistakable from this side view.

His hand shook a little as he lowered it over his belly, _feeling_ the swell. At least it was clouded over with magic by now so he didn’t have to actively see the little souls inside him anymore. That didn’t mean they weren’t there though. They drained his magic, making him feel hungry even when he was two seconds away from losing his lunch. And now they were growing too, making him fat and unable to function the way he normally did. Heck, between the morning sickness and the increased hunger and mood swings that was the already the case. But the physical trials of lugging a big pregnant belly around would just add to it.

His eyes burned as they threatened to fill with tears. Stupid hormones, making him overreact to every little thing. He couldn’t control his own damn emotions anymore, how pathetic. He’d known he’d have to face all this when he’d decided to keep them, though he hadn’t consciously thought about it. He’d… just have to find a way to deal with it until they were born and adopted by a good family who could take care of them better than he could ever hope to.

So, he held back his tears as he looked away and finished undressing.

 

“Yay, you’ve only thrown your metaphorical guts up once since I got here, that must mean you’re feeling better, right?” Stretch said to him one evening as they sat at the kitchen table, passing the time by playing cards.

“A little yeah.” Fell’s soul churned with nausea, making him almost wish he could throw up just for relief of having it done with for now. His belly had grown a little bit bigger, not much but it wouldn’t be too long before it would show through clothes and he’d be forced to start wearing baggy stuff and then from there full on maternity clothing. He wouldn’t be able to hide it, everyone would know how vulnerable he was with a just a glance. Everyone would know he’d a made dumb stupid decision that resulted in this.

“But uh… ya feeling better ‘bout everything else too? Not just the morning sickness stuff.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Fell _should_ be fine. He was just pregnant, people got pregnant all the time and dealt with it, he could too.

Stretch frowned, damn him for being so observant. If he were as dumb as he pretended to be sometimes he’d be easy to lie to. “Ya sure? I uh… can’t even imagine how stressful all of… everything must be.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Fell said. Stretch was already doing _far_ more for him than Fell would’ve _ever_ asked or expected, he couldn’t dump all his stupid worries onto him too.

Stretch frowned at him again but dropped it for now.

***

Stretch lay on Fell’s couch, watching him tidy the living room. Stretch had offered to help but Fell had shooed him back onto the couch; he was a guest therefore it wasn’t proper for him to help. Stretch would’ve insisted but cleaning had always been Fell’s thing and the fact that he was finally feeling well enough to do so again was great news.

But there were times when Stretch was half tempted to slap Fell for being stupidly stubborn. He was _clearly_ still stressed about his pregnancy, why couldn’t he just admit it? At least the morning sickness was getting better though.

Fell dusted one of the top shelves, giving Stretch a view of him from the side. His shirt – a baggy t-shirt, something he almost never wore but had taken to wearing often lately – didn’t hang quite as loosely on him as it should. It actually swelled out a little around his middle. …

“Holy shit, you’re showing,” Stretch blurted out.

Fell flinched, hunching a little around his belly and putting his hand over it. “Yeah, I’m… starting to get fat.” _Fuck_! Stretch shouldn’t have blurted that out. “That’s… what happens when you’re… pregnant.” He was faking confidence and nonchalance and failing at it even worse than usual.

“You’re not fat.” Stretch stood and walked over to stand behind him, wagging his tail a little to show he was at ease. “And yeah, _that_ is what happens when you get pregnant, no need to worry ‘bout it.”

Fell’s tail twitched. “I’m not.” He was lying, he _was_ worried about it, a lot too considering how bad he was at hiding his nervousness.

Stretch was tempted to hug him from behind but that might not be welcome. “Ya look great.”

Fell turned his head to look at him. “Are you… flirting with me?”

“Uh…” Stretch hadn’t intended the remark to be anything other an attempt at encouragement but… “What would ya do if I was?”

“I’d be tempted to slap you for interrupting me while I’m cleaning.”

“I’m doing that anyway, aren’t I?”

“You are, now go sit back down and _don’t_ put your feet on the coffee table, while I finish. I let this place fall to near ruin the past few months, I need to fix it before…” He trailed off as he set to work once more.

Should Stretch ask him what he’d been going to say? … No, he wouldn’t answer and it would probably upset him. Instead, Stretch turned back to sit on the couch once more.

“Don’t even think about putting your feet on the coffee table mutt,” Fell snapped, his back to still turned to Stretch who’d been lifting his feet to do that exact thing.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said, letting his feet land back on the floor. “You can’t even see me.”

Fell kept cleaning, not looking at him. “I don’t need to, I know you too well. When I tell you not to do something the first thing you do is the thing I told you not to do. But I just cleaned the coffee table, you’re not getting it dirty again unless you want me to hit you with a rolled-up newspaper.”

Stretch chuckled as he relaxed back into the couch cushions. “Okay, I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Fell turned around to look at him and pin him with a glare. “You better be.”

Stretch grinned up at him, wagging his tail. Fell huffed and went back to cleaning. Good, he was feeling better.


	4. Hormones

Despite how very _not_ sexy he felt, Fell found himself quite horny. His magic had been stirring slightly all day at work but now that he was home and relaxed and sitting on the couch it was much worse. It was even starting to coalesce in his pelvis.

He groaned as flopped back against the couch’s back. He should _not_ be feeling like this. He couldn’t be in heat because he was pregnant and there was nothing nearby that could’ve sparked thoughts of sex – even if he was that easy to turn on in the first place which he wasn’t. So why he did he suddenly want to have sex? … Hormones.

On the rare occasions he’d been in the mood for sex before he’d always gone to Felix, he was always down for sex. Which might’ve been what landed him in this situation, he’d gone to Felix at the start of his heat for help, found Felix in heat too, and now Fell was pregnant and alone.

He… wanted Felix back. He _shouldn’t_ – Felix had had every right to leave and it was past time to move on – but he _did_. He was lonely and he wanted sex, if Felix were here he’d provide both company and sex. But he wasn’t and never would be again.

Fell put a hand over his eyes as he pulled his legs up to lie on the couch, curled on his side. He was _not_ going to cry about this, it wasn’t even worth being upset over. He didn’t _need_ company and he could take care of these unprecedented sexual urges by himself. It was just hormones after all, he’d heard pregnancy did that to some people. Why’d it have to happen to _him_ though?

There was a knock on the front door, playing out the tune of _Shave and a Haircut_. Stretch; he was the only one who ever bothered to knock like that. Dammit, the last thing Fell needed was him coming in and seeing him like this. If he didn’t answer would Stretch eventually leave or should Fell tell him now wasn’t a good time? … He probably wouldn’t be able to keep the distress out of his voice if he said anything so it was best to wait.

“Fell, I know you’re home, you okay?” Stretch called through the door.

Part of Fell urged to call out to him and ask for help. But he _shouldn’t_ need help, he could take care of himself and would… somehow.

A couple minutes passed before Stretch knocked again, ringing the doorbell this time too. After a few more there was a pop and as he landed in the middle of the living room. Fell kept his eyes covered with his hand, pretending to be asleep.

Stretch evidently wasn’t fooled though as he put a gentle hand on Fell’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Fell groaned, pulling himself into a tighter ball. “Nothing, go away.” Despite being on brink of crying he was _still_ horny. His magic wanted to form into a pussy, he wasn’t letting it. He’d take a cold shower and hopefully get rid of it when Stretch left.

“I know that’s a lie.” Stretch’s voice was directly in front of him now; he’d crouched down beside the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s hormones, I’m fine.”

“Dude, it being hormones doesn’t mean the feeling’s not real, ya know that. Now what’s wrong? How can I help?” Dammit, he was only making it worse.

How was Fell supposed to admit he was crying because he was lonely and horny? Well… maybe he didn’t have to. He moved his hand and opened his eyes to see Stretch looking at him, a concerned look on his face. Why did he care so much?

“You want to have sex?”

The worried look on Stretch’s face morphed into confusion. “What?”

“You want to have sex?” Fell said again. Would this be wrongfully using Stretch? Maybe but this could be a way for Stretch to get something in return for helping Fell.

“Uh… ya mean like friends with benefits or like as…”

“Yes, friends with benefits.” Fell wouldn’t ask or expect anything more from him. The friendship they had now was more than good enough. Stretch wouldn’t want to date him anyway, not when he was carrying another monster’s offspring. … And he was getting fat and gross, Stretch wouldn’t want to date him _or_ have sex with him soon.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind that but… why ya bringing it up now?”

“Why wouldn’t I bring it up now?”

“’Cause uh… you’re upset.”

Fell lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that had leaked from his eyes despite his efforts to hold them in. He could deny it but Stretch wouldn’t believe him. “It’s hormones, I’m… horny.” And lonely.

Stretch chuckled as he sat back to sit crossed-legged on the floor. “And that’s why your upset?”

Fell’s ears flattened and his tail twitched. “It’s not funny.”

“I didn’t say it was, I’m just glad it’s not something more serious.” It was stupid. “That’s definitely something I can help with.” Stretch grinned as he stood. Before Fell could do the same, Stretch was scooping him up into his arms.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Fell didn’t need to be carried especially when he felt like this. The magic in his pelvis burned with arousal, itching to take shape.

“You were feeling down so I thought ya could use a little _pick_ me up.” Stretch grinned down at him and Fell glared back. Now wasn’t a time for bad puns.

Soon they were at the door to Fell’s room. Fell opened it, not wanting to bother with Stretch putting him down. Stretch gently closed it with his foot once they were inside before carrying Stretch to the bed.

“Ya sure ya wanna do this?” he asked as he placed Fell on the bed.

Fell took a deep breath and leaned back on his hands, curling his fingers in the blanket. “Yes.” At this point it was almost like being in heat, the only difference was his mind still worked properly and his body wasn’t filled with the need to mate, just to fuck.

Stretch sat next to him, close enough for their legs to brush together. Not wanting to waste anytime with foreplay or anything else, Fell put a hand on his shoulder and pressed himself close. His other hand he slid into Stretch’s pants. He fondled Stretch’s pubic bone, trying to get his cock to form.

Stretch gasped and jerked into his touch. “You’re real eager huh?”

“Yes,” Fell breathed into his neck. He _needed_ this, the sex and… a warm body close to his. “Is it too much?”

“Nah, I like it.” Stretch’s pooling magic warmed his pelvis as he leaned into Fell. It soon took shape, forming into a half erect cock. He panted, his tongue lolling out as Fell pumped it.

Fell finally let his own magic form, simultaneously releasing some of the tension in his body and sending his hormonal fueled arousal skyrocketing. Stretch let out a needy whiny as he grasped onto Fell’s shirt and thrust into his hand.

Fell gave his cock one last light squeeze before letting go, earning another whine from Stretch. Oh gosh, it felt so good to be in control of _something_ again but… “You okay?” He’d never been with a canine monster before and thus wasn’t entirely sure how to read Stretch’s body language or animal sounds.

“Yeah,” Stretch said. “You?”

Fell nodded before lightly pushing Stretch back to lie on his back. He removed his pants with practiced ease and then his own before straddling Stretch. Stretch grabbed his hips and thrust up into him, burying his cock all the way in.

Fell gasped, he’d never taken anything that big before. He moaned as he started moving, his magic hugging tight around Stretch’s dick, not wanting to let it go as he drew himself up. Stretch thrust up into him as he dropped down once more. He grasped onto Stretch’s hoodie with on one hand, pressing it lightly down on his ribcage underneath. Moving felt even better, almost overwhelming as he picked up the pace. Was his magic more sensitive? It felt like it was.

Stretch rolled his hips up into him, meeting his fast, needy pace. He was quite loud, panting, moaning, and making cute dog sounds. It fueled Fell’s own sex drive even more. He was being louder than usual himself. Together they almost drowned out the creaking of bed under them. Thankfully no one else lived here and thus there was no risk of someone overhearing.

Having been worked up by hormones and anticipation, Fell’s desperate pace brought him to a quick orgasm. It was a wash of sensation, far more intense than he was used to or expecting. It was longer too, whiting out every sensation that wasn’t pleasure. It left him panting and feeling like his ears were ringing.

“You okay?” Stretch asked, his cock twitching with arousal inside Fell as they slowed down.

“I think I might’ve just found the one plus side to being pregnant,” he said, more than ready for another one. Stretch grinned, speeding back up with him.

Fell couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good and energetic. He let himself get lost in the sensation of Stretch’s magic moving in his, pressing against his sensitive walls. He leaned forward, his hands on Stretch’s chest, enjoying the look of unrestrained pleasure on his face.

Egged on by that, Fell found himself climaxing again sooner than he would’ve thought. His magic clamped around Stretch’s cock inside him, making it feel even bigger. Stretch came too with a howl like moan and something at the base of his cock swelled a half second before warmth flooded Fell’s pussy, making his orgasm more intense.

He panted as his body relaxed. Stretch was still coming inside him. Right, canines knotted. They’d be stuck like this for however long it lasted.

“Sorry uh… probably should’ve said something ‘bout the knot, huh?” Stretch said, panting. “I can uh… try to force to go away if ya want.”

“No, this is fine.” It was part of having sex with a canine and it didn’t feel bad, in fact it felt kind of nice. It was going to be a pain to clean up though.

Stretch smiled as his head fell back on the pillow. “Thanks, it feels nice.”

“So… what do dogs normally do when they’re… like this?”

“Chill and relax.” Stretch moved his hands up from Fell’s hips, brushing his thumbs lightly over the small swell of his pregnant belly. Fell arched his back, unsure if that felt good or if the reminder of his growing middle made him uncomfortable enough to outweigh the physical sensation.

Stretch didn’t seem to notice though as his hands traveled up Fell’s sides as high as they could before trailing back down. It seemed almost more intimate than the sex had been. Fell was tempted to tell him to keep his hands to himself but… didn’t really want to.

“How long does it normally last?” Fell asked. The post climax haze was making him feel sleepy, he could maybe even take a nap despite it only being midafternoon.

“It can last like… half an hour but normally only like five or ten minutes.”

“That’s fine.” Fell let himself relax, unable to stop himself from yawning. Ever since he’d gotten pregnant fatigue had always seemed just around the corner because of the magic drain. But he needed to make supper soon; even though he’d eaten as soon as he got home he was starting to feel hungry again. Oh well, at least it was better than being sick.

They were quiet as Stretch’s hands idly explored Fell’s body in a way that only made Fell sleepier. He should have more control but… who cared? This at least felt nice.

When the knot eventually softened, letting cum ooze out of Fell’s pussy, Fell had to force himself up and off the bed to clean up. Thankfully he kept a pack of wet wipes by the bed and Stretch – surprisingly – helped, meaning he could flop back into bed soon and pull his pants back on.

“You uh… want me to go?” Stretch asked as he pulled his own pants back on.

“No, stay,” Fell said. “I’m going to rest for a bit and then I’ll make supper.”

Stretch flopped back down next him once more, getting under the covers. He cuddled close, spooning against Fell’s back. “This… okay?” he asked in a whisper.

“It’s fine.” Fell relaxed back into him. “Thanks for… you know.”

“Heh, glad I could help and uh… I’d be willing to do so again anytime ya want.”

“You know I might have to take you up on that offer.” It’s not like Fell knew anyone else he could both trust to help him with his hormone induced horniness and would want to.

“I think I’d like that,” Stretch said. “But uh… are you purring?”

Fell hadn’t realized it but… yes, he was purring. This was the best he’d felt since he’d discovered he was pregnant. It was temporary but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. “Yes, why?”

“It’s cute.”

Fell was too sleepy to respond so he didn’t. Instead he snuggled more into Stretch and let his eyes drop closed.


	5. Movement

It was midsummer and the place they lived got quite hot on some days, leaving Fell with an uncomfortable decision. Should he endure the uncomfortable heat and wear heavy clothing to conceal his growing belly? Or should he dress normally and let everyone see that he was pregnant? So far only Stretch, Undyne, and his doctor knew, he’d prefer to keep it that way so he ended up choosing the former. It wouldn’t work forever though, he’d eventually be too big for _any_ amount of clothing to hide.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Stretch said as Fell answered the door to let him in.

Lacking a lot of baggy clothing, Fell had put on his winter jacket. It was uncomfortable and _hot_ but it was the only clean piece of clothing that effectively hid his belly. “It doesn’t matter, let’s just go.” They were going to go see a movie, Fell could take the coat off in the dark theater and be fine.

“Dude, it’s like ninety degrees outside, you’re not wearing that,” Stretch said.

Fell’s tail twitched. “You’re wearing your damn hoodie, I can wear this.”

“Yeah, but I got nothing on underneath and it’s not as thick.”

“I really didn’t need to know that.” Fell crossed his arms over his chest, faking anger and annoyance when all he really wanted to do was cry. He didn’t have control of his own body or emotions anymore. He was supposed to be fit and confident but he’d never felt less so. He was fat and gross.

“Okay, if you’re not comfortable going out than we can stay here,” Stretch said.

“No, you can just… go without me.”

Stretch frowned. “Nah, I wanna hang out with you.” He walked further in to make himself at home on the couch.

“Why?” Gosh, Fell sounded pathetic. He needed to suck it up and stop being a burden when Stretch had already done _so_ much for him.

“I just do. So, take the giant coat off and come… sit with me. Are you… crying?” Stretch stood and walked over to stand in front of him.

Fell ducked his head, pulling his arms in to hug himself. “No… yes… It’s hormones so just ignore it, it doesn’t mean anything.” Fell’s control of himself was getting worse and worse every passing day.

“Even if it is just hormones that doesn’t make it any less real.” Stretch put his hands on Fell’s shoulder and Fell let him help remove the heavy coat. Because of their new friends with benefits relationship he already knew how fat Fell was getting so it didn’t matter.

As Stretch hung the coat back it in the coat closest – like a civilized monster for once – Fell let out a sigh of relief. The heat had been oppressive and being free of it instantly made him feel better. But… he looked down at his middle, his baby bump seemed bigger than it had yesterday. Nonsense of course, the kittens weren’t growing _that_ fast, were they? It was now big enough to be easily noticeable and it was only just the beginning.

Stretch returned to this side and… bent down to pick him up bridle style.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Fell hissed.

“You were feeling a bit down so I figured I’d give ya a little _pick_ me up.” Stretch grinned stupidly at his own pun as he sat on the couch again, putting Fell in his lap.

Ears pressed back with (fake) displeasure, Fell glared at him. “Are you going to use that pun every time you pick me up?”

“Probably, unless I come up with a better one. Like… I’m _lifting_ your spirits. How’s that?”

“I hate you.”

“Ya feel better now though, don’t you?”

Fell couldn’t deny that he did. Stretch’s… whatever was always a good distraction from his troubles. “I’m not sitting on your lap,” he said as he slid off to sit next to him instead.

“All right, fair enough. Let’s watch a movie though, huh? Whatever you want.”

“I don’t care, just pick something.” Chances were they’d end up fucking eventually like they’d done almost every day since that first time, Fell’s body was into betraying him like that.

Stretch stood and went over to the where the movies were. It didn’t take him long to pick one and after getting Fell’s ‘okay’ he popped it into the DVD player and hit play before sitting on the couch again. He was closer to Fell than was really necessary but not uncomfortably so.

Fell relaxed back into the couch. This was much better than going out where people could see him. How long would it be before he was so fat even Stretch was disgusted and turned off by it? Probably not long. He’d still stick around though, he was nice like that, but… it’d still be hard. What if… Fell’s hormones still had him getting stupidly horny at random times when that happened? They probably would, right? … He’d just have to deal with it then.

It was about a quarter of the way through the movie with Fell felt _it_. It was almost like there were butterflies in his tummy. What the fuck? … The kittens! They were moving? Was it early to feel that? … Probably not. And it was bound to happen eventually. He hadn’t even considered it before, how could he be so _dumb_?

“You okay?” Stretch said. How did always seem to notice when Fell was distressed? It wasn’t fair.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Fell lied. He resisted the urge to put a hand over his belly. The movements were too small to feel on the outside so there’d be no point.

“I swear to god if you keep insisting you’re fine when you clearly aren’t I’m gonna spritz you with water one of these days. What’s wrong?”

“You’re going spritz me with water? What’s that going to do?”

“You’re a cat, cats don’t like water.”

“That’s a stereotype, I happen to like water just fine. So go ahead, spritz me.” Fell puffed out his chest. Hopefully Stretch would drop trying to get Fell to talk about what was wrong. It was nothing anyway or should be.

Stretch frowned. “What’s wrong?” Damnit. “And don’t say ‘nothing’.”

Fell sighed. “It _is_ nothing though. The… kittens are just… moving and it… surprised me.” He should’ve been expecting that, why hadn’t he been? How long would it be before they starting really kicking? Would it hurt?

“Oh, okay, like… are they… kicking?” Stretch said, looking more interested than he really needed to be.

“No, just… like moving a little, I don’t know what to call it. I… don’t like it.” Fell did put a hand over his middle this time, frowning at the way it swelled. How much fatter was he going to get before this was done? How much longer would it be before the weight of his belly forced him to spend most of the day sitting.

“Why don’t ya like it?”

“I just… don’t want to… think about them or… anything else.” Fell shouldn’t even be admitting this much. Stretch was a nosey mutt, he’d want to know more and even if Fell wanted to talk about it – he didn’t – he wasn’t ready to yet.

“Oh okay, watch the movie and don’t think ‘bout it then,” Stretch said, counter to all his previous nosiness. He even put an arm around Fell’s shoulders. As unexpected as it was, Fell appreciated it and let himself relax into Stretch’s side and focus on the movie again. It was one of his favourites, Stretch had picked well.

 

It was small jab in his belly, almost like a strong poke but from the inside. He stopped in his tracks and put a had over his belly, grimacing as more jabs – kicks – came. He was carrying a litter of six, he’d been feeling that a lot in the coming months, right?

“What’s wrong?” Stretch said, returning to his side.

“Nothing,” Fell said as he glanced around the store for anyone looking at him. Though it wouldn’t matter if they did, not least of all because this was a maternity store. Most of the people here had large gravid middles, many had bellies bigger than his because they were further along. Like them he was outgrowing all his clothes which was the reason they were here; to buy maternity clothing.

Stretch frowned and opened his mouth to make a retort.

“It’s nothing,” Fell cut him off. “I just felt a kick and… it surprised me.”

“Oh.” Stretch’s ears perked up as he smiled. “Can I feel? If you’re okay with that.”

“Uh… sure.” Fell moved his hand off his belly, letting Stretch tentatively place his own. As if on que there were more kicks.

Stretch looked… mystified by it, not displeased the way Fell was. It was… nice to see him not freaked out about it. And at least _someone_ wasn’t unhappy about the kittens because Fell was – and Felix was but he _didn’t_ matter to Fell anymore.

“What’s it like?” Stretch asked as he stepped back. He could’ve stayed a little longer and it would’ve been okay (nice).

“Like someone’s poking me from the inside,” Fell said as they started walking again. “But why are you so… whatever you are about it? Not neutral.”

“I don’t know.” Stretch shrugged. “It’s just… kinda interesting I guess. I’ve never felt that kinda thing before. It feels weird.”

Fell grunted as he started walking down the isle again. “Let’s just get this damn shopping done so we can go back home.” Where people couldn’t see him.


	6. Moving In

Stretch lounged on the couch with Fell. They were at his place and Fell was watching him play video games, he’d offered to let Fell play too but wasn’t in the mood and preferred watching most of the time anyway. He was stated both sexually and foodwise – they’d had sex before dinner – and was thus feeling quite relaxed for once. It wouldn’t last though, it never did.

“So, uh… what ya gonna do once ya can’t uh… can’t work anymore?” Stretch asked.

It was like he’d read Fell’s mind. The bigger he got the more he worried about it. Despite having had just shy of four and a half months to think about it he still hadn’t come up with a solution. His time for doing so was rapidly running out. Despite only being less than half way down with being pregnant he was already uncomfortably big. His back hurt and standing up was becoming difficult. And… it was impossible to hide not matter how baggy the clothing he wore was. Everyone knew by just looking at him how weak, vulnerable, and useless he had become. He _wouldn’t_ be able to work for much longer.

“I don’t know,” he blurted out before considering the consequences of admitting how lost he was. “It… doesn’t matter though, I’ll figure something out.” How though?

“It matters to me,” Stretch said as he paused his game. Dammit, he only did that when he was serious about something.

Fell almost asked him ‘why?’ but knew the answer. They were friends – _good_ friends – and Stretch was just that kind of guy. “I’ll figure something out like I said.”

There were a couple seconds of silence before Stretch spoke again. “You could uh… come stay with me if ya like. Or uh… I could move in with you.”

Fell perked up, opening his mouth to say ‘yes’ but stopped himself just in time. “I can’t.” He couldn’t ask any more of Stretch than was already being given. “You don’t have a guest room.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch, you can have my room.”

“No, it’s your house. If anyone’s going to be sleeping on the couch, it’ll be me.” Come to think of it, that might not be such a bad idea. With how often he came over and how often Stretch went over to his place they already practically lived together. Sleeping on the couch was going to suck though. … But it’d be better than facing this alone.

“You’re pregnant, you’re not sleeping on the couch,” Stretch said, being difficult as always.

“Well I’m not taking your bed.” Fell’s tail twitched as he glared at Stretch. He wanted to both cry and scream at the same time. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t Felix have not turned out to be an uncaring deadbeat? Why couldn’t Fell have just not gotten pregnant in the first place? And why did he have to emotionally overreact to every little thing?

“Why do ya always fight me every time I try to help you?” Stretch leaned forward, trying to force eye contact.

Fell looked away, stupid hormones making his eyes tear up even as he continued to be angry. “Because I… don’t _want_ your help.” He _should_ be able to take care of himself. But he was rapidly losing control of everything. He’d never been so powerless before. He was a liability and he _hated_ it.

“Oh.” The mild hurt in Stretch’s voice drew Fell’s gaze back to him.

“Damnit, that’s not what I meant. I… I… don’t want for you to have to help me. I don’t want to _need_ your help.” He hissed, still crying even as his tail puffed with anger too. He was so out of control of his own damn emotions he couldn’t even tell what he was really feeling anymore.

Stretch’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. He almost moved away but… didn’t. Instead he let Stretch pull him to his side and even leaned into him. “It’s okay,” Stretch whispered.

Overwhelmed with the need to cry, Fell pressed his face into Stretch’s chest and let out a sob, latching onto him as he dissolved into useless crying. It was stupid. He shouldn’t cry about this. Crying never solved anything. It was a sign of weak control of one’s emotions, something he’d never dealt with personally before and never thought he would. He couldn’t stop though and Stretch’s whispered words of comfort made him not even truly want to.

He cried for a while, unable to stop, before his sobs finally started to peter out. And eventually he was even able to stop and separate from Stretch.

“Feel better now?” Stretch asked, still speaking in a whisper as he handed Fell the box of tissues from the coffee table.

“Yeah… thanks.” Fell sniffled as he cleaned his face, ending up having to use three tissues. “Sorry, I’m just… stupidly emotional because of… you know, hormones and shit.”

“Don’t worry ‘about it, sometimes ya gotta cry or get mad, especially with hormones and shit. And I thought of a solution if ya do decide to take me up on my offer to stay here for a bit.”

Fell stood and tossed the used tissues in the small living room trash can before sitting down again. He sighed and rubbed and hand over his belly, shifting to try to get comfortable. “What is it?”

“We could share the bed,” Stretch said. “I don’t snore, promise. And I could sleep at the foot of it if ya what all the space up top.”

Fell frowned at him. “What? Like a dog?”

“I mean… I _am_ kinda a dog.”

“You’re a wolf, or I guess a hybrid wolf. You’re supposed to be fierce, proud, and elegant, not… sleeping at the foot of the bed.”

“Uh…” Stretch’ raised an ‘eyebrow’. “I think those things describe you a lot better than they do me.”

“Not right now they don’t, _especially_ not elegant” Fell rubbed his hand over his swelling middle again. He’d never felt less fierce, proud, and elegant in his whole life. “But… fine, I don’t have any other options so… I’ll move in with you until I recover from birthing the kittens and can…” take of himself properly again, “… do stuff again.” Stretch had offered this and had been insistent about it meaning he hadn’t offered just to be polite, so it wasn’t taking advantage of him. So, Fell could accept it without feeling bad… or at least not _too_ bad. He was still a burden and shouldn’t _need_ help.

“You’re not sleeping at the foot of the bed though or the couch,” Fell continued. “We can share the bed like normal people, it’s big enough for that. And with how often we have sex it shouldn’t matter anyway.” Cuddling and napping with someone after having sex wasn’t the same as sleeping next to them for real all night every night and implied they were a bit more than friends with benefits but they could handle it. As long as Stretch was truthful about him not snoring anyway, otherwise they'd have to figure something else out because Fell was having enough trouble falling asleep at night already because of the discomforts of pregnancy, he didn't need that added in as well.

“That works, but uh… I don’t know why I didn’t think of that,” Stretch said with a blush.

“Because you’re a moron, that’s why.” Fell meant that in the most affectionate way possible. “Now just… go back to playing your game so we can both go back to not thinking about anything.” He _should_ be up and doing stuff but… he just too tired. And the doctor insisted he get plenty of rest and stay off his feet as much as possible. It still felt _wrong_ to do that though.

“Okay, ya sure ya don’t wanna play?”

“I’m fine with watching, thank you.”

 

Where Fell had wanted to put it off until the last minute, Stretch was insistent they get it down sooner so they wouldn’t have long to stress about it. It was the opposite of how things normally were between them. But Stretch was right so Fell quickly caved.

Because Fell had fewer things it was easier for him to move in with Stretch so he did. Packing everything didn’t take long, neither did carrying it all over and unpacking it but Fell was still _exhausted_ by the end of it.

He half sat half collapse onto Stretch’s couch with a groan. That much work shouldn’t have tired him out this much. Was he letting himself go of was solely due to his pregnancy?

“You okay?” Stretch asked, sitting next to him.

“I’m hungry.” Fell needed to get up and go to the kitchen to make supper. But as starving as he was he did _not_ want to get up and stand around for however long it took to make something. His feet and back already ached terribly.

“Kay, I’ll make supper then.” Stretch stood and grinned down at Fell. “What do ya want?”

“I should at least help.” Cooking was Fell’s thing and since he was no longer too ill to do it he should do it. But when he pushed himself up Stretch put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

“Nah dude, I got it,” he said. “You’ve been on your feet all day, you should rest.”

Fell frowned at him, twitching his tail. “I don’t want you taking care of me like I’m some kind of invalid. I’m capable of cooking still,” for now, “so I’m helping.”

“All right but only if you promise to stay off your feet as much as possible.”

Fell shouldn’t concede to that condition but… he was exhausted both physically and mentally. “All right fine.”

“Thank you,” Stretch said as he helped Fell stand. He was right anyway, Fell needed the rest even if he didn’t want it.


	7. Adoption

“You look into the adoption stuff yet?” Stretch asked the next morning over breakfast at the kitchen table.

“Uh… no, not yet.” Fell hated to admit it but he hadn’t. It was a stressful thing to think about and he preferred not to.

“You uh… considering keeping them?”

“I… thought about it but… I can’t.” Now that he could feel them moving inside him he was getting attached – which made this whole thing even more stressful – hormones and natural instincts probably had something to do with that too. But even if he had a mate he wasn’t ready to put his life on indefinite hold to raise them properly and didn’t _want_ to. He was already chafing under having to do so for his pregnancy. Not to mention money and housing was an issue, even if he stayed permanently with Stretch – which he’d _have_ to do if he kept he kittens – there wasn’t enough room in this house for more people.

“I don’t want to be a parent,” he continued. “Or at least not yet.” He wasn’t against the idea as a whole, just… not right now. Or possibly ever depending on how his life turned out. He wanted to be in more stable living environment first and have time to prepare with his mate before the pregnancy even happened. And even then, he’d only want it if his partner did too. “I wouldn’t be able to raise them properly if I tried. It’s… better for them this way.”

Was it though? No longer able to hide his belly he now had all sorts of people congratulating him on his litter. Every single one of them expected him to be happy about this. And his coworkers who were parents had gone out of their way to assure him that raising kids was hard work but worth it and the most fulfilling thing he’d ever do. He hadn’t bothered to tell any of them he was planning on giving them up for adoption.

“That’s fine,” Stretch said with an easy smile. “Don’t feel bad ‘bout it though, kay?”

“How’d you… know I was feeling… bad about it?”

“You’re face _fell_.” Stretch grinned; Fell refused to respond, Stretch used that joke far too many times. “And if you haven’t figured out the adoption stuff by now that can only mean you’re worried about it, right?” Damn him for not being as dumb as he pretended to be.

“Everyone expects me to… keep them.” He put a hand over his middle. As if they knew he was thinking about them, they were active, kicking and squirming. Did the fact that he didn’t want them mean he didn’t care about them? It was natural and normal for mothers to care about their unborn offspring, right? Was something wrong with him?

“So what?” Stretch scoffed. “People expect me to howl at the moon and I don’t. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to be a parent, it’s a fucking _huge_ commitment and a life changing thing. And some people are meant to be parents while others aren’t. You wouldn’t think anything was wrong with me if I was in your position and wanted to give up my litter once they were born, right?”

“No, of course not.” Fell hadn’t thought of it like that before. He would never think anything was wrong with someone who didn’t want to be a parent even after they’d accidentally got pregnant – he’d think them stupid for doing so as he did with himself but that’s it. Worrying about that for himself was stupid and borderline hypocritical. He didn’t want to be parent, couldn’t afford it, and still had things he wanted to do in his life that having kids would make nigh on impossible. Because of all that he wouldn’t be able to provide the kittens with a good life, if he cared about them and he did, he’d want to give them an opportunity to have a good life. “Thanks.”

“Anytime pal. Ya want seconds?” Stretch pointed to Fell’s empty plate.

“I uh… yes please.” Fell sometimes felt like he was eating for six grown adults instead six tiny kittens. He’d be worried about getting fat but… he already was. And he’d only get fatter as the kittens grew inside him. How much longer before he was basically incapacitated?

 

Feeling better about the decision because of Stretch’s words, it wasn’t much longer before Fell finally got himself to sit down and really look into the adoption thing. It actually wasn’t too hard to do, there were whole agencies set up to assist and handle everything. He even got to pick which family would adopt his litter and meet them.

There were photos, some of them were even human couples or human-monster pairs. Which was quite interesting but… he’d had bad experiences with humans in the past. He’ d long since gotten past the point of unfairly hating all humans over it – it was dumb and immature to do so – but he was allowed to be a little discriminatory when it came to deciding who was going to raise his kittens.

What would’ve otherwise been a hard decision was made easier when whilst perusing the photos of couples wanting to adopt he came across a photo of a pair of feline hybrids. One was snow leopard, the other a standard cat like himself. The cat was Red, someone he’d gone to school with but hadn’t seen in several years. They’d been friends and it was obvious Red liked kids based off how often he’d babysat them for extra money back then – when he wasn’t doing stupid shit anyway.

Stretch offered to meet them with him but Fell could do this on his own. Stretch did drive him down there though; riding his motorcycle was rapidly becoming uncomfortable with how achy his body tended to be at every little thing. The car was smooth and as long as he wasn’t driving he could shift around more in the elusive hunt for a comfortable position.

“Fell is that you?” Red said as soon as Fell walked into the private meeting room. He wore his typical black and dark red clothing, for him the goth style apparently hadn’t been just a stage. He still wore a gold tooth from when he’d gotten in a fight with someone at school who’d punched it out, he’d won that fight overall though.

“Yeah, long time no see,” Fell said blushing a little. He was uncomfortably aware of how big his middle was getting and almost regretted coming here where Red could see him like this.

“You two know each other?” the snow leopard said. His name was Pink according to the information Fell had read. Like ‘Red’ it was unlikely to be his real name but a preferred nickname instead.

Where his ears were small, his tail was large and fluffy. And he wore what could only be described as close-fitting clothing. Everything about it screamed that he wanted people to look at his body and admire it. Which wasn’t hard to do, as far as skeleton type monsters went he was quite attractive. He looked like he could be model.

“Yeah,” Red said. “We went to school together. But uh… Fell, I uh… wouldn’t’ve ever expected you to… uh…” His eyes lights flicked to Fell’s swelling middle. “Ya know.”

Fell shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, it’s uh… I made a mistake. I didn’t intend for this to happen and then… my partner left me.” That still irked him sometimes. He’d thought Felix had cared about him and would’ve stuck with him no matter what.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Pink said, full of genuine sympathy as the three of them sat down in the provided chairs.

“It’s whatever.” Fell shrugged. “I’m not ready to be a parent and don’t particularly want to be right now so I’m looking to give them up for adoption. I saw your photo and I know you like kids and are good with so… here I am.”

Red grinned. “I love kids. And it’s great seeing ya again.”

“We… can’t have any of our own,” Pink said, his face falling. “I’m not… capable of having children.”

Red’s face fell too as he put a comforting hand on Pink’s arm. “Life sucks sometimes but adopting’s just as good, right? We can fix both our troubles here.”

“Yeah,” Pink said, nodding as the warm smile returned to his face.

They discussed things for a while and just in general, Red and Fell caught up with each other. Turns out Pink was a model and Red had gone on to become an independent musician on the internet. How they had met was surprisingly not an interesting tale; they liked visiting the same library. Fell told them about Stretch, assuring them that he would be well taken care of even when he could no longer work.

 In the end they worked everything out. They’d be adopting the kittens once they were born and Fell was free to visit or call whenever he pleased, a wonderful solution considering the growing attachment he had to the lives growing inside him. They’d be updated as his pregnancy progressed and called down to the hospital when Fell went into labor to take the kittens home.

He let out a sigh of relief once he was in the passenger seat of Stretch’s car once more. “Everything’s taken care of,” he said.

“Good,” Stretch said as he started the car. “Let me guess ya want something to eat now?”

“Yes _please_.” Fell didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He _needed_ food and he was far too relieved to _finally_ have a plan to care about dignity. Now he just had to wait and take care of himself until the kittens were born. Afterward he’d be free to return to his old life as soon as he recovered.

“You uh… feel sad ‘bout giving them up?” Stretch asked.

Fell took a few seconds to think before replying, deciding to be honest for once. “A little yeah, but I’m _far_ more relieved. I… care about them even though I don’t want to be a parent so this is what’s best for me and them. And I can visit them whenever I want so it’s not like I’m abandoning them.”

“All’s good then.”


	8. Peace

Having the massive weight of what might happen in the future – both during his pregnancy and with the kittens once they were born – lifted, Fell found himself relaxing a lot more. He’d having to take a leave from his job soon, which he disliked, but it wouldn’t end with him unable to pay rent. So, overall this is the best he’d felt about it since he’d gotten pregnant.

Really the only problem he had was how fat he was and how fat he’d soon become. All the achiness that came with it was already proving to be awful and… he hated looking at himself in the mirror. He’d always taken pains to keep his ecto-body fit and lean, his job required it of him and… he’d been proud of it. Now he was fat and unfit, unable to ascend or descend stairs without discomfort. Luckily Stretch’s house was a single story, the only stairs were he ones leading up to the front door.

“So uh…” Stretch said one afternoon as they sat at the kitchen table eating supper. “I’m due to go into heat in like… a week. I uh… just thought I’d let ya know beforehand. I’ll board up in my room or the bathroom, wherever I’ll be out of your way and stuff.” He was blushing, embarrassed to talk about it.

“You don’t have to,” Fell said. “I can… help you through it, as long as you promise to take birth control anyway.” The last thing they needed was Stretch to get pregnant too.

Stretch’s ears perked up. “Really? Ya sure?”

“If want me to. We have more than enough sex already and when you go into heat I’ll undoubtedly smell it and with how… the hormones are affecting my sex drive I’ll undoubtedly need sex anyway.” Just thinking about sex had his magic stirring in his pelvis. “And before you ask, yes I think I can handle it. I’m not that incapacitated by how fat I am yet.” And while in heat Stretch should be too horny to be turned off by his weight, though he didn’t seem to be these days either but it was only a matter of time before Fell was too big for even Stretch to be okay with.

“Well uh… in that case then, that’s perfect.” Stretch grinned, his tail wagging.

 

True to his word, about a week later Fell woke to Stretch smelling of heat. It was still faint; he was just starting, it hadn’t even woken him yet, but it already had Fell feeling horny as expected.

With a groan he rolled out of bed. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas, he left the room. He needed to eat something first and then he’d wake Stretch so he could eat too and they could take care of it.

The whole time he cooked he shifted around uncomfortably as magic pooled in his pelvis. Damn this horniness, it was more a nuisance than anything else. If he ever decided he wanted kids in the future he’d ask his mate to be the one who carried them because fuck all of everything about being pregnant.

***

Stretch woke feeling hot and bothered, his magic pooling in his pelvis. He groaned, heat was the worst even if it only happened once a year. … Fell would help him through it this time though. It would be the first time he didn’t have to suffer through it alone which _should_ make it less awful, faster for sure – or so he’d heard.

Fell was probably in the kitchen making breakfast, as he normally was at this time. So Stretch rolled over to sit on the side of the bed and opened the nightstand’s drawer. In it was the birth control they’d bought at the store a couple days ago: a small glass vial of magic pink liquid. Apparently, humans had to take pills all the time because they were capable of conceiving at any moment – it had be a nuisance – this was much easier. He just had to drink it and be done.

He unboxed it and downed it in one go. It tasted like a mix between cold medicine and pure magic. _Not_ a good combination.

He coughed and shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. It felt pleasantly cool as his soul absorbed it, dampening his heat a little bit. Not much though, his need to fuck and/or be fucked was still growing. He should probably eat something first though.

Not wanting to bother with walking in this state, he teleported to the kitchen. Fell was there, laying out breakfast on the table. It smelled almost as good as he did.

“Good morning,” Fell said without looking up at him. He was stiff and moved awkwardly, he could no doubt smell Stretch’s heat. “Food first and then… bedroom.”

“Thanks.” Stretch wanted to fuck _now_ but one look at Fell’s middle reminded him why Fell would need to eat first. His belly was round, his maternity shirt hugging it. Unlike what he seemed to think it didn’t make him look unattractive at all. It would’ve been better if he was big with Stretch’s litter instead though.

Stretch flinched, his face growing warm as he looked away. That was the heat talking, making him want to mate. And he _definitely_ wasn’t going to think about what it would be like to carry Fell’s litter. Nope, no way, they weren’t even mates and he didn’t want to get pregnant anytime soon if ever.

“You should eat,” Fell said.

“Uh…” Stretch’s magic burned in his pelvis as he sat at the table. The presence of another monster was making his growing heat stronger, making it hard to think about anything other than sex. “’Kay.”

He forced himself to eat, barely tasting the food. A shame because Fell was a good cook, befriending him was the best thing Stretch had ever done from a culinary perspective.

It was an awkward meal. Neither of them spoke and Stretch managed to avoid looking at Fell the whole time. Thankfully, it was over soon.

Stretch was tempted to grab Fell’s hand and teleport them to the bedroom but according to Fell, being teleported while pregnant was a highly uncomfortable experience. So, Stretch settled for walking instead.

As soon as they were in the room Stretch flopped onto the bed, panting and whining. He _needed_ to do something about his heat _now_.

Fell sat down on the edge of bed. Stretch heaved himself up to wrap arms around him. He pressed himself to Fell’s back and rubbed against him, kissing and lapping at his neck.

“Calm down mutt,” Fell said, lifting a hand to place on the top of Stretch’s skull. “Let’s at least get undressed first.”

Now that they were touching, Stretch didn’t want to stop but… it would be better with no clothes on – he was uncomfortably hot anyway. He forced himself to let go of Fell to undress, tossing his clothes off the bed somewhere – he’d pick them up later.

As soon as they were naked, Stretch was back on Fell, wrapping his arms around him just above the swell of his middle. Fell twisted around, putting his hand the back of Stretch’s head to pull him into a kiss. It was the first time they’d kissed on the mouth; Fell’s summoned tongue was rough on Stretch’s – but not unpleasantly so – as it delved into his mouth, and his breath hot.

Stretch clutched at him as Fell turned himself the rest of the way around and guided Stretch back down onto the bed. He let go of the kiss to position himself over Stretch, straddling him and then grinding their pelvises together. His magic had already formed into a pussy. Stretch’s magic snapped into an erect cock in response, throbbing with arousal.

Thankfully Fell didn’t feel like teasing today and eagerly guided the head of Stretch’s dick against the lips of his pussy. Stretch snapped his hips up, burying himself in Fell at the same time as Fell snapped his hips down to seat himself fully on Stretch’s magic. His magic was _heavenly_ tight and wet.

Any shred of self-control Stretch had left vanished as he thrust desperately up into Fell, _needing_ more. Fell obliged, easily keeping pace, bending forward to entwine his fingers in Stretch’s ribcage.

Panting with his tongue lolling out, Stretch dug his fingers into Fell’s pelvis. The bed rocked and creaked under them, louder than usual because their sex was faster and more violent. Fueled by heat, the fast pace and desperate need to mate was pushing Stretch towards a quick orgasm.

He came with a howl, burying himself inside Fell. His knot set and he moaned at the satisfying feeling of his dick stating to pump magic into Fell. Who moaned too, arching his back as his magic tightened around Stretch’s as if milking it.

He came down breathing heavy, his face still flushed with arousal. He was beautiful from this angle; Stretch could look at him for forever.

“Does it last longer when you’re in heat?” Fell asked, petting a hand down Stretch’s sternum.

“Yeah,” Stretch said as he found his voice. “Want me to… _knot_?” He giggled at his pun even though the thought of forcing his knot to soften was almost abhorrent in this state. Would he even be able to do it?

“No, it’s fine,” Fell said, apparently deciding to ignore the pun altogether instead of pretending to be annoyed by it. “It gives me more time to rest.” He rubbed a hand on his swollen middle.

“Tell me if it’s too much ‘kay?” The last thing Stretch would ever want to do is hurt Fell on accident.

“Okay.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Stretch let his head fall back onto the pillow. Enjoying the feeling of magic pumping through his cock, he ran his hands over every part of Fell he could reach. Eventually he started softly purring, making Stretch smile even wider.

When his knot finally softened he was still rock hard. It took _all_ his self-control not to start thrusting into Fell again right away. “More?” he begged.

“This is gonna get even messier than usual, huh?” Fell said.

“Sorry, ya wanna stop, I can…take care of the rest of it by myself.” As he’d done every time in the past because no one had ever wanted to help him before even the few times he was in a romantic relationship during his heats.

“No, I said I’d help so I’m going to.” Fell started moving again and Stretch couldn’t have been happier. “And I’m still fucking horny anyway.”

The sounds of their love making were much wetter now as cum squelched out of Fell’s pussy each time Stretch’s cock filled him. Fell was going a bit slower and it took more of an obvious toll but other than that he seemed fine. Stretch was too into to it stop unless something was obviously wrong.

This time Fell came first. The feel of his magic convulsing on Stretch’s and the sound he made pushed Stretch over the edge too, his vision whiting out for second or two with pleasure. The knot set and that wonderful satisfying feeling returned coupled with his heat dipping a tiny bit more as his body ‘fulfilled’ his need to mate.

“Ya still good?” he asked once he found his voice again.

Fell was panting and clearly it wasn’t solely with arousal this time. And now that he stilled he was rubbing his belly as if it were causing him discomfort. “Yeah.”

“Tired?”

“A little but I’m still good. I think I need to switch after this though, I’m not sure I can take another knot. You can top too.”

“’Kay.” Stretch liked the feel of the knot but a pussy was fine too. And he hadn’t used his since his last heat a year ago, it’d be a nice of pace.

So when the knot eventually softened, Fell heaved himself up off of Stretch’s dick – orange cum oozed out of pussy, that’d be fun to clean up later – and carefully lay on his side. Stretch closed his eyes and with some effort got his throbbing erection to shift into a pussy in his pelvis.

He pushed himself up and shifted to hover over Fell who’d rolled onto back and shifted his pussy into a cock. He stilled looked tired though. But he was clearly ready for more and Stretch _needed_ more, so he lined himself up and let Fell thrust up into him, pulling a loud moan out of him.

It had a been while since he’d used his pussy, which combined with the heat made it extra sensitive. Fell seemed to fit inside him perfectly.

He let Fell set the pace, easily moving with him. It wasn’t as fast as before but it was still enough. The extra sensitivity brought him to fairly quick climax. More intense than previous ones, he arched his titled his head up to howl his way through it. Fell didn’t stop rolling up into him and he came down panting like a common dog. He didn’t care though and was already chasing his next release.

It came when Fell climaxed, thrusting up into him with a grunt. The flood of warmth in his magic sent him over edge. He howled again – he was a wolf, that’s what wolves did sometimes – though not as loud, he was getting tired. He still needed more, heat was bitch like that. It was _wonderful_ to spend it with Fell though.

“Ya good to go again?” he asked panting as his body relaxed once more. His heat had dipped enough that he could easily leave and take care of the rest of it by himself.

“One more time,” Fell said. Stretch opened his mouth to ask if he was sure – he looked quite tired and needed rest for the kittens – but he raised his finger sternly. “Yes, I’m sure. That’s probably all you need anyway.”

It probably was and Fell was smart enough to know his limits and though proud wouldn’t push past them in his current state. So, they started moving again.

Because of their exhaustion the pace was slower and more sensual. It felt just as good though and allowed Stretch’s hands to explore Fell’s body more, inevitably ending up on his swollen belly. The kittens were kicking and it was still a really odd feeling, not really like anything he’d felt before. It had to feel even weirder to Fell.

It took them a bit longer to climax this time but when they did, Fell went first, triggering Stretch once more. Coming down, Fell went limp inside him and his magic dispelled completely as Stretch got off him. His heat was still lingering a bit but it was mostly spent and he was much too tired to do anything about it and let him magic dispel too, letting Fell’s cum land on his pelvis.

Fell groaned as Stretch flopped over onto his side next to him. He was about to push himself up but Stretch put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll clean up,” he said.

Fell raised his ‘eyebrow’. “Really?” he said with a skeptical grin.

“Yes really.” Stretch heaved himself back up into a sitting position. “You’re preggers so you should rest and let me handle it.”

Fell grunted as he let himself drop back down. He yawned as he rolled onto his side, curling around his belly a little and rubbing a hand over it. He was… cute. It wasn’t every day he looked that sleepy and relaxed. “You going to keep staring at me or clean up?”

Stretch blushed as he looked away. Despite his exhaustion, he managed to get them both cleaned up with the wet wipes Fell kept by the bedside for this purpose and clean up the worst of the fluids that had ended up on the bed in a reasonable amount of time, they’d change the sheets later. He didn’t bother redressing or even picking up their clothes though before lying back down in the bed with Fell. He didn’t seem to mind though as he started purring when Stretch cuddled up to him.

“Need anything else?” Stretch remembered to ask before he got too comfortable.

“A nap and then a proper bath and food.” Perfect, just what Stretch needed to.

He hummed his acknowledgment as he pulled the blanket they’d piled at the end of the bed up to cover their naked bodies. He then draped his arm over Fell in a spooning hug from behind, pressing himself as close as he could. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions but he liked being physically close to Fell so it was worth it.

“Are we still friends with benefits or… something else?” Fell asked, his voice hesitant and unsure, not how he should be feeling after such a night.

Stretch struggled back from the brink of sleep to answer. “I don’t know, we can be if ya wanna.” Stretch wanted to. They already basically were anyway, the lived together, had sex almost every night, and cuddled afterward and sometimes just because. They just hadn’t acknowledged it with words yet, making the commitment to it.

“I… think I’d be okay with that.”

“Does that mean I can call you ‘my bone-friend’?” Stretch chuckled as Fell fake groaned.

“No, but you can call me your…” he hesitated, taking a deep breath, “boyfriend if you want.”

“’Kay.” Stretch kissed the top of Fell’s skull, his tail giving one small exhausted wag.


	9. Tired

For a while things were pleasant, not perfect, being pregnant and fat still sucked, but definitely the best Fell had felt since the morning he’d woken up feeling a bit off and then checked his middle to see the soulings growing inside him. And then Undyne _insisted_ – forced – him to go on maternity leave for his health, leaving unsaid how much of a liability he was becoming because of how big he was getting and how much and often he needed to eat.

“Dude, ya knew this was gonna happen eventually,” Stretch said massaging his back as he lay on the bed, trying not to cry.

“I know but… I hate it.” Fell put a hand over his swelling middle. The kittens were moving and kicking as if taunting him for being so upset about this. They were past the point of being just being uncomfortably big now, they were a hindrance too. Their unbalanced weight on his front made it so that he needed help to get up from a sitting position and standing for more than a few minutes was growing more and more difficult every day. And he was just shy of six and a half months too, he had more than two and half more to go. “What am I even supposed to do all day?”

Stretch kept massaging his back. It almost made Fell want to purr even whilst he still felt like crying. “Rest and relax, I’d kill for such an opportunity.”

“Of course you would, you’re a lazy asshole. I’m not, I need to be doing something.”

“I’m sure ya can find something to do ‘round here.”

Fell grunted, curling tighter around his middle. “I can’t _do_ anything though.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you’ll find something. Now ya need me to get ya anything?”

“I’m… kind of hungry,” he’d just eaten a lot not long ago though, “but… can we stay like this for a little while longer?”

“Of course.” Stretch bent down to kiss the side of Fell’s head.

 

By the time he was solidly seven months pregnant, Fell had indeed found something to do: knitting. It was one of few activities he could do that required him to sit for all of it and it was relaxing.

Pink had both suggested and taught him how to do it during one of his and Red’s occasional visits. Red had learned too, though he had never been a handsy person and thus didn’t take to it quite as well as Fell did.

“Those are tiny blankets, ya gonna sew them into a bigger quilt blanket thing?” Stretch asked one afternoon when he got home from work.

“No.” Fell was working on the fourth such blanket. The yarn he was using was soft and thick, making it a bit hard to work with at first but he’d quickly gotten the hang of it. “They’re baby blankets for the kittens.”

“Aw, that’s adorable.”

Fell huffed, his tail twitching. It wasn’t adorable, it was just something to do. The way the cloth draped over his belly was annoying though and there was no way to avoid it without holding his arms uncomfortably far from his body. He hated it and it made him madder than it had any right to.

“All righty then,” Stretch said. “I can make supper again if ya want.”

_Fell_ wanted to make supper or at least help but… standing for that long was hard. A couple nights ago he’d fallen asleep on the couch and Stretch had cooked instead, following one of Fell’s cook books it was surprisingly not bad – and Fell had been hungry enough to not really care much anyway. Since then Stretch kept offering to make dinner while Fell rested again and part of Fell was tempted to let him because he was growing increasingly lazy due to the toll the kittens were taking on him. He often settled for helping but... he  _should_  be able to do it himself. He didn't want to anything right now though except sit here and knit.

“How about… pizza instead?” he said, his hunger soaring at the thought. “With pineapple and anchovies.” He’d long since gotten over caring about how disgusting some of his cravings were. At least he wasn’t craving anything like dirt as he’d seen mentioned as a possibility on some pregnancy sites.

“That works.” Stretch sat on the other side of the couch, avoiding Fell’s knitting stuff placed in the middle. He then pulled out his phone.

While Stretch ordered, Fell went back to focusing on his knitting. It was a good distraction from how horribly uncomfortable he was. Why would anyone _choose_ to get pregnant if this was the result? Though humans and monsters that didn’t have litters probably didn’t have it quite as bad, it still couldn’t be enjoyable though.

“Ya need anything else?” Stretch asked after he put his phone away.

“No thanks.” Fell could actually use a snack while they waited for the pizza and a back rub as well as warm bath. But he wasn’t in the mood to give into his growing neediness right now.

“Ya sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Other than for the clink of the knitting needles they sat in silence for a couple minutes before Stretch broke it. “So uh… I’ve been thinking now that we’re like a thing or whatever now do ya maybe wanna… stay here even after the kittens are born? It’s fine if ya don’t, I just thought I’d offer so we wouldn’t have to go to the trouble of moving ya back out. And… I’d be lonely without ya.”

Fell paused in his knitting to look at him. If it wasn’t for him this whole pregnancy thing would’ve been _unbearable_. And they _were_ officially a thing but… “You really okay with us being… a thing when I’m… carrying another monster’s offspring?”

“Well, it’s not like you’re still dating him. He’s a scumbag and if I ever see him I’m gonna chase his dumb ass up a tree.” Stretch scowled, his ears pressing back in anger. “Why? Are… you not comfortable with this?”

“No, I just… feel like I’m taking advantage of you sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not.” The easy casual way he said it put Fell at ease. “So… you wanna stay with me?” He grinned, forcibly making it seem causal which only made his nervousness more obvious.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” They could spilt the rent and thus be able to save more money and it meant Fell wouldn’t have to bother with moving back out.

 

“You still really want to have sex with me when I’m like this?” Fell asked as he lay on the bed. He was feeling horny but… he looked down at his middle, he was fat.

The kittens were even big enough and strong enough now to be _seen_ moving from the outside. He noticed it earlier while taking a bath and now couldn’t not see it. It made him look ever _grosser_ than just a big belly did.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Stretch asked, running a hand down Fell’s side.

“Because I’m fat.” Fell ran a hand over his swollen middle to emphasize. He was fat enough to dampen his own hormone induce horniness, Stretch didn’t _have_ that so he shouldn’t want anything to do with Fell sexually. “I hate being pregnant.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem like much fun. But ya look great. This is all kitten, no fat.” Stretch patted Fell’s belly with his hand. “Skeletons can’t even get fat, we’re all skin and _bones_ , minus the skin and add a little bit fur. So…” He cut off as he stared at Fell’s belly, titling his head a little. “You can see them.” Ugh, of course he’d notice too with how much he touched and looked at Fell during their sex sessions.

“Yes, I know.” Fell groaned. “But only when they’re really active.” Which they were right now.

Stretch carefully rolled Fell’s shirt up to get a better look. The vague shapes the kittens made in his belly with their limbs looked like something one would see in a horror movie where someone had parasites living under their skin. Stretch seemed fascinated by it though or perhaps just confused. “Is that… _supposed_ to happen?”

“Yes.” Fell had looked up after he’d gotten out of the tub. It was normal, both a relief since it meant nothing was wrong and the opposite since it meant he’d have to live with it until the kittens were born.

“That’s… really odd,” Stretch said. Confused was better than disgusted though. “My point still stands though, you’re not fat and even if you were there’s nothing wrong with being a little chubby. Ya look amazing no matter what, ‘kay?”

Fell frowned at him. He was no longer in the mood for sex. “I’m hungry.” His growing hunger was proving to be the one thing that could kill his sex drive these days. He hated it, just like he hated all his other mood swings and how fat he was.

“I’ll go get ya something to eat then.” Stretch gave his belly one last pat before getting up. “What do you want?” Fell told him and he vanished with a pop a second later.

 

After that Stretch began going out of his way to compliment Fell’s appearance and figure whenever he could. He was clearly trying to be subtle about it but it was obvious he was trying to make Fell feel better.

“Why do you keep insisting I’m not gross?” Fell asked one morning after breakfast as they settled on the couch to chill together for a while. Fell to do more knitting and Stretch to play his video games.

“’Cause you’re not,” Stretch said as if it were obvious.

“I am though, just fucking _look_ at me.” Fell gestured to his swollen middle. “I look like I swallowed a damn beach ball.” He looked _ridiculous_.

Stretch sighed. “Ya don’t though, ya look pregnant which ya are. And it’s not gross, in fact it’s a natural process many even call it beautiful. I think you look beautiful no matter though.”

Fell’s face grew warm as drew his arms in to cross over his chest, resting on top of his belly. “Yeah well… you’re… you’re a piece of shit. You have no excuse to think me beautiful when I’m not even carrying your offspring. And I’m not ever ‘beautiful’, I’m supposed to look dignified and tough.” And intimidating when he needed to be, which was less often these days than when he had growing up.

“Well then you look very dignified and tough,” Stretch said with a grin. “And intimidating and cool and badass and all that stuff. So, stop with bullshit thinking yourself fat and gross, it’s not true. You’re carrying a litter of six kittens, of course your belly’s gonna get big, it’d be worrying if it didn’t. To me and to everyone who matters it doesn’t look bad, not even a little bit. And once they’re born ya won’t be big anymore so just chill the fuck out until then or I’ll dump a bucket of water on you since spraying you with it wouldn’t do anything.”

Fell frowned at him, rubbing his belly and trying to think of a response. He’d won most of their arguments and disagreements in the past, he should be able to do so here too. But… he didn’t really want to. “Fuck you,” he grumbled under his breath as he looked away.

Stretch chuckled and scooched closer to put an arm around Fell’s shoulders. Fell hesitated for a second or two before leaning into him with a sigh. “You’re… right, I guess,” he admitted with a sigh. He’d only be pregnant for a little bit longer and it _was_ perfectly natural for him to be this big at this stage of his pregnancy especially with a litter of six. Being upset about it wasn’t helping even if he couldn’t fully help it. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Stretch sounded proud of himself. “But see? You should listen to me more, I’m right about things sometimes.”

“About this maybe, but few other things so don’t flatter yourself.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. But uh… was that ‘fuck you’ earlier an invitation.” He gave Fell a perverted grin that almost made him want to laugh. He _really_ wasn’t bothered by the size of Fell’s middle somehow.

“Sure.” Sex always made him feel better and helped him sleep, a _huge_ benefit of it considering how difficult sleep had become lately. “But I need to eat first.” Being constantly hungry was a nuisance.

“Can do,” Stretch said as he stood and then helped Fell stand too, not even grunting at his weight. Fell was _so_ lucky to have him.

 

By the time Fell was eight months pregnant all he did was, eat, knit, fuck and sleep whenever his body allowed. Which sadly, wasn’t as often as he would’ve liked. He felt like complete and total garbage _all_ the time. No amount of back rubs, warm baths, or relaxing with the heating pad on his spine eased the aches in his body enough.

“Ya got just one more month and then you’re done,” Stretch comforted him after he complained about it for the umpteenth time.

They were sitting in bed after breakfast – where they’d eaten because his inability to sleep well at night led to him sleeping in late and to make things easier, Stretch provided breakfast in bed. Stretch held Fell back against his chest who leaned back into him. He was solid and warm; this was about as comfortable as it was possible for Fell to get. And Stretch was rubbing circles into Fell’s belly, which felt nice enough to make him purr softly.

“That’s too long,” Fell complained uselessly. There was nothing else he could do though, somehow Stretch hadn’t gotten annoyed with him yet. “Why can’t they come now? Surely they’re more than big enough.” He was huge and looked due any day now, why couldn’t he be? “I _hate_ this.” He hissed even as tears filled his eyes.

“I know,” Stretch whispered. He kept holding Fell close with one arm and massaging his swollen middle. It was comforting and the way he didn’t bullshit about it being okay was nice.

They just sat there in silence until Fell’s tears eventually stopped flowing. He didn’t feel much better though, he never did. But he was calmer at least. Part of him wanted to stay like this forever but he’d have to move eventually – soon – for food.

“You can last one month,” Stretch whispered. “You’re the strongest monster I know.”

Fell nodded, he had no choice but to last one more month. “I can hope they’ll decide to be born a little early though.”

“I’m sure they’ll come when they’re ready to.”

They sat there like that for a while longer in silence except for Fell’s soft inconsistent purr.

“Thanks,” he said after a while. He could almost sleep like this but not quite. “For not just his but… everything. I… couldn’t do this without you.”

Stretch hummed his acknowledgement as he nuzzled his face into the back of Fell’s neck. “You’re very welcome.” He sounded on the verge of falling asleep. Which he’d do soon if Fell didn’t move or say something to wake him. He was half tempted to but… it was kind of sweet.

 

“Stretch, how much longer before my due date?” With his sleep schedule being screwed up by the kittens keeping him up it was impossible to keep track of time. Unfortunately, every time he asked Stretch how much longer he had before his due date the answer was never as close as he felt it should be.

“Soon, I promise,” Stretch said as he placed the breakfast laden tray next to him on the bed. His belly was too big to place it comfortably in his lap. “How do ya feel?”

“Tired, hungry, in pain.” What made it even worse was that the kittens were moving far too much. Enough that they’d woken him up this morning even before Stretch had gotten out of bed. He was attached to them he _really_ was but they were the also the _worst_. Why couldn’t they let him _sleep_ for once?

“Want me to draw ya bath while you eat?” Stretch asked. Fell hated the way he waited on him near hand and foot but would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it immensely.

“Yes, please and… thank you. And don’t fucking draw a bath on a piece of paper this time. That joke’s far past being over done at this point.”

“It’s funny though,” Stretch with a grin. He’d always set up a real bath too but that didn’t make the joke any less stupid.

“It’s not.” Fell glared at him, growling softly as his tail twitched. “So, don’t _fucking_ do it.” He shouldn’t be so angry about it but he was just _not_ in the mood today.

“All righty then.” Stretch’s grin didn’t falter as he left.

 

Later when he returned there was thankfully no bath drawing for once. He helped Fell stand and guided him to the bathroom door.

“Sorry for getting angry earlier,” Fell said, pausing as he opened the bathroom door. Normally he wouldn’t apologize about that but he’d overreacted and this wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. So an apology was probably due, Stretch was doing a lot for him without also having to put up with his shitty attitude.

“It’s cool.” Stretch never seemed to care. Which could be annoying sometimes; he went out of his way to help Fell and Fell literally got mad at him for it sometimes, he shouldn’t be okay with that. But he was.

Fell leaned in to kiss him on the mouth, chaste and quick. “I love you,” he said before stepping into the bathroom and closing and locking the door.

“Whoa hey, ya can’t just drop that on me and run away,” Stretch said knocking on the door after a couple seconds of stunned silence. He could of course teleport in but wouldn’t; he respected Fell’s privacy too much – though he’d seen him naked how many times now? Quite a bit that was for sure. “That’s not fair.”

Fell ignored him as he sat on the closed toilet seat to undress. He’d been thinking about saying that for a while. He hadn’t been sure if it were true or not but now that he’d said it, he knew it was.


	10. Kitties

Stretch stood at the bathroom door for a little bit longer before giving up and head out to the living room where he would easily be able to hear if Fell called for him. It was just like Fell to drop that kind of bombshell and then leave. It gave Stretch time to dwell on his words though. Which maybe would’ve been nice if he’d needed that.

Of course he loved Fell back, had for a while. He just didn’t want to possibly pressure Fell with something like that when he was emotionally unstable. (And he was coward who’d never loved anyone like that before and thus didn’t know how to express it). All was good now though, Fell had said it first now Stretch just had to say it back. As soon as Fell was done with his bath anyway.

He sat and played video games for a time, keeping his ears perked for when Fell called him back in to help him out of the tub. Thankfully he wasn’t stubborn enough to risk attempting to do it on his own.

“Stretch,” Fell called out after about half an hour.

Stretch paused his game and teleported to the bathroom. Fell had let the water drain and was holding a hand up. Stretch took it and helped stand and get out of the tub. He was heavy and Stretch had to hold back a grunt of effort.

Fell sat on the closed toilet and starting taking care of his tail. Stretch had offered numerous times before to help with that and getting dressed and undressed but that was where Fell drew the line. He was proud and wanted to do it himself so Stretch let him.

“Feel better?” Stretch asked.

“A little, thanks.” Fell certainly looked better, less tired at least, though not by much. Stretch hated seeing him so miserable, uncomfortable, and almost downright depressed because of his inability to do certain things anymore. At least he was willing to accept help now even if he complained about it and clearly didn’t like it. And thankfully his pregnancy would be over soon.

As Fell dried himself and dressed in clean clothes, Stretch picked up his dirty clothes and threw them into the laundry room. He’d have to do the laundry soon but it could wait a little while longer, not too long though because Fell would eventually yell at him to do it or attempt it himself when he should be resting.

Afterward they sat on the couch in the living room together, Stretch playing video games, Fell knitting. They’d started donating a lot of the stuff he made to various shelters and charities because there wasn’t enough room in the house for all of it.

“I love you too,” Stretch said turning a smile towards Fell.

Fell paused in his knitting for half a second before continuing, blushing a little. “I should’ve guessed you’d reply to that.”

Stretch scooched a little closer and Fell leaned into him a little. Snuggling, they lapsed into silence to enjoy their respective hobbies.

 

“Today is the day the doctor said I was due,” Fell complained loudly. “So why the fuck aren’t I in labor?”

“I thought you said he said you were due _around_ today,” Stretch said. He was doing the dishes when he’d rather be taking a nap. They’d been waiting for Fell to go into labor all day today but the day was almost over nothing had happened yet. It was stressful and stress always made Stretch want to lie down and sleep. Not an option here though.

“I just want this to be fucking _over_ with already.” Fell was leaning back in his chair, rubbing his swollen middle. He undoubtedly had the biggest pregnant belly Stretch had ever seen, though he didn’t have cause to see many pregnant people. Just looking at him made Stretch wince in sympathy, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how uncomfortable that must be especially when added to how active the kittens were, taking after Fell no doubt.

“It’ll be over soon.”

Fell groaned in response. Under different circumstances it would’ve been funny to hear him complain in such a way. But Stretch couldn’t blame him for it and would’ve undoubtedly been a _lot_ worse if he were in such a situation.

 

Before lying down in bed together, Stretch gave Fell another backrub, he was getting good at those. It was one of those increasingly common night where Fell was too tired achy to do anything sexual. So they just lay down together instead.

“Maybe you’ll go into labor tomorrow,” Stretch said. He would’ve cuddled up to Fell but Fell would be tossing and turning for a while, unable to sleep. Stretch wouldn’t have been able to handle that in any way, he loved sleep too much, and had nothing but sympathy for poor Fell.

“I fucking hope so,” Fell replied with a heavy sigh.

Stretch yawned, snuggling into his pillow instead. “Love ya,” he whispered already starting to drift towards sleep.

“I love you too.”

 

Another week passed and there were still no signs of Fell going into labor.

“I need them out _now_ ,” he told the doctor during his next prenatal visit.

“Can’t ya induce labor or something?” Stretch said. He’d been going in with Fell for his prenatal checkups since Fell had moved in with him. “Or just do the c-section?” It wasn’t like Fell really _needed_ to go into labor for that, did he? He was forty-one weeks pregnant, one whole week past full-term, the kittens _had_ to be fully developed by now.

“Well,” the doctor, a lizard monster, said thoughtfully, “If you don’t go into labor in the next five days we’ll do that.”

Fell hissed. “I want to do _now_. I’m done this shit, I _hate_ it.”

Stretch didn’t blame him but… “There’s no point getting mad,” he said, putting a hand on Fell’s shoulder. “Who knows, maybe you’ll go into labor later today or tomorrow.”

Fell growled as his tail swished back and forth behind him. “Fine.”

 

Five more long tiring days passed and still nothing. On the sixth day Fell woke Stretch by shaking his shoulder far harder than he really needed to.

Stretch groaned as he opened his eyes. “What is it?” he asked as he rolled over to look at Fell. It had been a long time since Fell had gotten up before him so something had to be wrong.

“My water broke,” Fell said, his eyes wide with fear.

Stretch shot up into a sitting position. “All right uh… hospital, we were gonna do that today anyway.” He slid off the bed and went around to the other side to help Fell stand too.

Fell clutched Stretch’s hand with one of his, the other he held under his belly to support it. Before they could take a single step in the direction of the door, his face scrunched with pain as he squeezed the life out of Stretch’s hand. He’d always known Fell was strong but this was ridiculous, it was like he put his hand in a vice and tightened it as far as it would go.

_Thankfully_ it was over in less than a minute and he had hand back again. “Ow,” he said with small whine as he inspected it. Somehow nothing was broken.

“Sorry,” Fell said with a grimace. “Maybe you shouldn’t hold my hand.”

“Nah, I’m just being a baby.” Stretch shook his hand and then chuckled as he realized the unintended pun he’d made. “You’re in a lot more pain. Let’s get to the car then hospital and stuff.”

Fell nodded and hooked one arm through Stretch’s allowing him to lead him out. Another contraction hit when Stretch was unlocking the passenger side door for him. He put one hand on the car’s roof, leaning against it as he clutched his middle with his other hand, silently bearing it until it passed.

“You okay?” Stretch asked.

“Uh… no, I’m not ready for this. What if something goes wrong with the c-section?”

“It won’t.” Stretch managed to sound more confident than he actually felt. What if something _did_ go wrong? It was considered a major surgery, right? Surgeries went wrong sometimes, sometimes fatally so. Ugh, why did Fell have to bring that idea up? Now it was going to eat Stretch alive until everything was over. “Let’s go huh?”

Fell nodded before obediently sliding into the car. Hands shaking, Stretch closed the door and went around to the driver’s side.

The drive down to the hospital was one the longest – it wasn’t _really_ long, it just felt that way – most stressful things he’d ever done. Fell was silent and didn’t complain, taking it like a champ, but it was obvious from the way he stiffened and hunched around his large belly when he was having another contraction. He still had that fearful look in his eyes but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been before.

Once they were there things were thankfully out of Stretch’s hands. It wasn’t long before they were ushered into the appropriate room by the hospital staff and the nurses and doctors started setting everything up.

“You don’t have to stay,” Fell said.

“Uh… ya sure, I uh… don’t mind,” Stretch said, trying and failing to sound chill. The thought of seeing… the c-section made his soul churn with nausea even more so than the thought of watching Fell give birth naturally did. He did _not_ want to see it. But if Fell needed him he’d suck it up.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay, I promise. Go wait in the waiting room.” He sounded sure and calm.

Stretch wanted to argue but… “All right, thanks.” He bent over to kiss Fell’s forehead. “I love you,” he said before teleporting to the waiting room.

There were several people there, several of them jumped at his sudden appearance. He didn’t pay them much attention though as he started pacing. He should call Red and Pink so they could come down here and take the kittens home with them. But talking on the phone at the best of times was nerve-wracking, doing so when he was already this nervous would be too much to bear. He’d call them down once the operation was done.

 

It felt like _hours_ had gone by before the nurse finally came in to get him and lead him to Fell’s room. He’d have teleported there but he didn’t know where it was because they moved him to a room to recover. Thankfully the nurse was a fairly fast walker or Stretch would’ve been driven insane; she’d assured him that Fell was doing all right and that the kittens were too but he needed to see it for himself.

In the recovery room, Fell was lying on a bed, hooked up to a monitor. His big belly was gone, making him look tiny.

“Hey Fell, ya doing all right?” Stretch asked, trying his best to sound casual and not at all relieved – probably failing – as he walked over to stand by his bedside. The nurse left them, closing the door.

“Pretty good,” Fell said with a relaxed smile. “I’m on pain meds, so I don’t feel much. It’s nice.”

The kittens were bundled up in blankets in small tub beds on a bigger bed thing by Fell’s bedside. Three of them were full cat monsters like their dad – as they’d seen in the ultrasounds – but they were black cats like Fell so Felix could go fuck himself. Two of the skele kitties looked like it might be a Siamese though, but that was fine it was cute. They were all sleeping, wrapped in little blankets.

“I’m so glad that’s done,” Fell said.

Stretch went back around to sit in the chair by his bedside, opposite the side the kittens were on. “Now ya just gotta recover and ya can go back to work and stuff.”

Fell nodded. “I can’t wait. Thanks for everything, I… I don’t know what I would’ve done without your help.”

“I’m glad I could help. Fucking Felix is a…”

“Don’t start that again. He doesn’t matter anymore.” It was the first time Fell had said that and meant it. “There’s no point being mad at him.”

Stretch sighed but nodded. He was still mad at Felix though for being scum. But… if he hadn’t been Fell would still be dating him so… perhaps some good had come of his douchebaggery after all. “I love you,” he said instead with a smile and a wag of his tail.

Fell scoffed. “You’re being sappy but… I love you too.”

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying each other’s company. They’d have to call Pink and Red soon and then deal with the final adoption stuff but for now Fell probably needed to rest a little bit.

“After all this, ya ever wanna have kids one day?” Stretch asked, breaking the silence.

“I… don’t know, maybe. Why? Do you?”

Stretch shrugged. “I never thought about it before all this so… I don’t know.” He didn’t find the idea abhorrent, the kittens were cute, but he definitely didn’t want to be a parent right now.

“Well it’s not happening right now or _any_ time soon.”

“Of course not, but it’s something to think about though if we ever get there.”


End file.
